Having it All
by Hales96
Summary: There has to be a way for Callie to have both a family and a boyfriend that she loves. After a evening with Stef, Lena and the Robert they figure out a way for Callie to have it all.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea just sort of popped into my head the morning of the episode where Callie goes to meet her half-sister. It is based purely on what I wish could happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters.**

* * *

I wake up to the sun streaming in my window. I look over to see that Marianna is already gone and her bed is made, also there is no noise outside my bedroom door which is odd. There is no way they actually let me sleep in for a change is there? I doubt there is any way they would ever let me sleep in after what happened at the Quinn house last night; I feel so bad about disappointing them all, but this seems like the only logical solution to all my problems. We finally found a way that maybe I can have everything I want; finally things look as if they are going to go my way.

While I sit in bed contemplating what happened the night before, and how I'm going to tell Jude, the twins and… Brandon; the boy who was a main topic in the discussion that the moms and I had with Robert Quinn and his wife last night; especially considering he is the source of many of my problems. While I sit there enjoying what is probably my last few minutes of peace for the day I decide to check for any messages on my phone.

Unsurprisingly there is no message from Wyatt, we agreed that we were still going to be friends after we broke up but it's going to take time for us to get back to normal. I am surprised to see are multiple messages from Stef, first; _"Morning Calls, Mama and I talked and decided after last night that you deserved a good sleep in so enjoy!"_, and then; _"Just so you know you and B are going to be home alone today, We took Jude & the twins out for breakfast & then shopping for summer clothes, maybe this would be the perfect time for you to tell him about last night! Good luck! Love ya sweets"_

After reading my messages I set my phone down and sigh. As excited as I am about telling him, I'm also really scared. With a sudden knock on my door, I realize that I'm out of time to really think about what I'm going to say. I wonder what the moms told him, or if they have said anything at all. After a minute of me not answering Brandon knocks on the door again, a little louder this time. I call out for him to come in.

The door slowly cracks open and he sticks his head in to speak. "Hey Calls, the moms left me a message saying that we were going to be alone today and that you might want to talk to me. They also said that we were on our own for breakfast since they took everyone else out. So since I was starting to get hungry waiting for you to come down, I decided to come up and ask if you wanted some of my amazing pancakes." He rushed out.

He was speaking so quickly that I barely caught everything he said. I sit there for a moment thinking about what he said and decide that I definitely want some of his pancakes but the moms are right, I should probably talk to him first and tell him about everything that happened last night.

"Yea I do want some pancakes, but the moms were right I do want to talk to you. Could we do that first?" I say, my voice starting to shake a little at the end.

"Of course, what do want to talk about?" Brandon looks a little nervous, wondering what I have to talk to him about. He was probably wondering what could possibly be so important that I would want to talk to him before eating something.

"Come sit down for a minute, I have to talk to you about what happened when the moms and I talked about last night when we went to see Robert Quinn about signing the papers about my adoption." I say gaining some confidence but still nervous. His face relaxes a little and comes to sit down beside me on my bed.

"So what do we need to talk about? Did he agree to sign the papers so you can finally officially be an Adams-Foster like the rest of us?" He asks, his voice teasing but with a slight twinge of disappointment.

I sit and think about what I want to say and decide that it is probably best if I just jump in; "Actually no, after we all talked we decided that Robert signing the abandonment papers and the moms adopting me is probably not the best option for us all." I begin and instantly see the confusion on his face.

He opens his mouth to speak but I continue on; "Rather than get adopted or continue with being fostered we decided that Robert would officially have guardianship of me." Brandon looks shocked and is ready to protest but I keep talking anyway. "I'm still going to live here though, we decided it is too late for him to try and be my father, and I don't want to leave Jude but I also don't want to not be a sister to Sophia." I finish that bit of my explanation and he looks really confused so I decide to let him talk.

"Wow Callie that is a lot to take in. It's nice that you want to try and be a sister to both Jude and Sophia but I don't understand why you couldn't hang out with Sophia if the moms adopted you. Also why did the moms think it was important for you to tell me this while we were alone?" The poor boy is now looking really confused so I decide to finish my story and tell him the about the part that involves him.

"Well, that's because since the moms and I have decided that I'm not getting adopted and I won't technically be their foster child anymore it means that if we want we can be together, like a real couple." I tell him slowly, and then I think about how only weeks ago I had told him that we could never be together and how I need a family more than a boyfriend so I decide to keep talking before he gets a chance.

"Look I know I said we could never be together and how we had to try and move on and be siblings but that is when I truly thought that. I never thought that there was any way that we could actually ever find a way to be together but after last night I discovered there is a chance that I can actually be happy and have both the family and the boy. I mean as long as I am still what you want." I finish, starting to rush my words out toward the end. I sit there for a minute letting him process what I just said.

Brandon just sits there for a few minutes; if he doesn't say something soon I think I might go crazy. After another few seconds he starts; "Callie, never has there been a moment in the last few weeks where I haven't been trying to find a way for us to be together and here you go and figure it all out in one night. You Callie Quinn Jacobs are one of the most amazing women I have ever met and of course I still want to be with you. I just can't believe that you found a way to make it all work." He finishes with a huge smile on his face and I can tell that he is happy.

I am so glad that I have telling Brandon about last night finished and now we can be together and start living our happily ever after. For a few minutes we both just sit there being happy. I still have to tell Jude that I'm not getting adopted and that is going to be one of the hardest things I will ever have to do but for today I am just going to try and be happy and be with Brandon.

We sit there for a few more minutes and then I lean into him and ask; "so, since we're together now does that mean I get to finally try some of your amazing pancakes?" He laughs, leans in and kisses my check and gets off the bed.

"Your wish is my command" he says as he bows down and heads down the stairs to start making breakfast. I sit there for a few more minutes smiling and then head down stairs to wonderful pancakes and a wonderful boy who just happens to love me.

* * *

**If you got to this point it means that you either read all of it or you just skipped to the end. Either way thanks for actually taking time to look at my first story, its greatly appreciated. I am a huge Fosters fan and I live for Monday nights and love Brandon and Callie together.**

**Whether or not you liked it I would love for everyone to take the time and write me a review, then I can know what was good about it and if I should continue it or I can learn what to do better next time. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since this is my first story I was nervous about posting it but I'm glad that people have liked it so far. After some encouragement I decided to continue it.**

* * *

Today was amazing; I got to spend the whole day hanging out with Brandon. We finally had a chance to spend hours alone just being happy together. Now the whole family is home so we can have dinner together. As Lena and Stef begin making supper, Jesus starts setting the table as it's his night to do so. Since everyone is busy doing something I decide that now is probably the best time to tell Jude about my non-adoption and about me and Brandon. As scared as I was to tell Brandon about the dinner last night, I'm even more nervous to tell Jude, I don't want to hurt him or make him feel like I don't love him. I take a deep breath and decide that is now or never and begin to make my way up the stairs.

"Hey Jude, can you come in to my room and talk for a few minutes before dinner please?" I call out as I go up the stairs and head to my bedroom.

I sit on my bed waiting for him to come in trying to mentally prepare myself for the conversation I am about to have. A few minutes later Jude appears in my doorway. "Hey, what do you want to talk about?" He asks seeming a little nervous, probably wondering what happened or if I was in trouble again.

"Hey buddy, comer here for a second, as you know the moms and I had dinner at Robert Quinn's house last night and there are a couple of things I want to talk to you about." I begin to launch into my tale hoping I could diffuse his nerves a little bit.

After sitting there for a few moments in silence I begin to start again. "Jude, I know how long we have waited for our forever home and to have a real family and I am so glad that you have found that here, with the moms, twins and Brandon but they aren't going to be my family in the same way that they are your family." I stop for a minute, giving him a chance to think about what I said.

"What do you mean they won't be your family? Did Robert say that he wouldn't sign those papers? It's not fair! We are supposed to be together, you're my sister! You have to talk to him again, make him change his mind, there has to be something we can do." Jude begins shouting near the end starting to become distraught and I can't help but wonder if we made the right decision. I need to finish explaining it to him before he completely freaks out.

"Jude, calm down for a second, please just let me finish." I get out quickly hoping that he will calm down for a second so I can finish explaining everything that happened.

After a second he calmed down so I begin again. "Don't worry Jude I'm still going to be living here and you will always be my brother but Stef and Lena aren't adopting me. After talking last night the moms and Robert thought it would be best if I wasn't adopted but Robert would keep his parental rights and I could stay there whenever I wanted and spend time getting to know my sister, while everyone here is my family they are also my family." After getting that all out, I can see that he has relaxed a little but seems a little jealous when I mention Sophia.

Rather than let him begin shouting again I just continue. "Jude, I know it has always been you and I and you are always going to be my brother but she is my sister and I want to be there for her like I have always been there for you will always be my main man." I choose to get that part out of the way and calm him down a little before I drop the bomb about Brandon.

"I understand I guess, you are a great sister and Sophia is lucky to have you just like I am. It still sucks that you won't be an Adams-Foster like I am, but I suppose I can get past it. Is there anything else you have to tell me?" He asks, and in that moment I am so proud of my baby brother and I can see the amazing man he is growing into.

"Actually there is something else I need to tell you, since the moms aren't adopting me and I am technically no longer their foster child the moms, Robert and I talked and decided that if I still wanted to be with Brandon and he still wanted to be with me then it would be okay. But Jude if you're not okay with this then that's fine but I really hope you are okay with this because I really love him and this is my chance to have both a family I love and the boy I love." I start my spiel slowly but start to rush at the end just wanting to get it all out there.

"So buddy, what do you think?" I ask him after he has sat there for a few moments.

"That's great Callie! I'm glad that things are working out for you, you deserve to get everything you want" He answers my question seeming happy but maybe still a little disappointed, hopefully things get better as time goes on. As Jude finishes his sentence the moms call up saying that dinner is ready. We get up off my bed and head downstairs so that we can get some food before Jesus piles it all on his plate and we are left with none.

When we get downstairs Brandon and everyone else are already down there. He looks over as we walk in with a look that is asking if I told Jude about everything, I discreetly nod back and smile indicating that I had told Jude and he was okay with what I had told him. We then all sit down to eat, the moms tell me that while I was upstairs with Jude they explained everything to the twins and then Marianna gushes on about how sweet it all is and how she is happy that things are finally working out. Then Jesus makes some comment about how it will be 'interesting' for Brandon and I to be together while living in the same house.

After dinner it is mine and Brandon's turn to clean up the table and wash the dishes. After everyone is finished and has left the kitchen we begin to clean. As I was filling the sink with hot water and soap Brandon turns to me and starts talking.

"So I was thinking that we should go on a date, like a real date. Last time we were together we never got the chance to go out and be together in public but now we have the chance so I think we should go on a date." He rushes out and then asks what I think.

After taking a second to register what he just said I answer him. "I agree; we should go on a date. It sounds like fun, when should we go on our date?" I ask growing happier by the second.

"I think we should go on Friday night; that is the typical 'date night' isn't it? I can take you to dinner and the movies or a nice romantic walk on the beach in the moonlight?" He asks me, his voice growing a teasing tone near the end.

"Well sir, I think that a Friday date night sounds perfect but now I must be headed to bed. Goodnight B" I reply to him as I start to leave the kitchen and head towards the stairs.

"Night Calls" he calls after me, throwing the dish towel he was holding on the counter behind him and begins to head to his room to get ready for bed himself.

After changing into my pajamas and climbing into bed Marianna comes rushing into the room demanding for details about the time that Brandon and I spent alone in the kitchen. After five minutes of her grilling me I just smile, roll my eyes and turn my lamp off as I turn over to try and get some sleep while Marianna just continues to talk.

* * *

**So there is chapter two, I hope everyone enjoys reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! I wanted it up sooner but work got in the way. I really appreciate all the feedback I have gotten for the story so far, it has really inspired me to write more!**

* * *

Friday morning dawns and though there is no mad dash to the bathroom for a hot shower everyone is up and ready to head downstairs so we can all have some of Lena's amazing breakfast. There is no official rule about family breakfast in the summer but we all rush down anyway, partly because Lena's an amazing cook and partly because if we aren't there we have to make out own breakfast and no one has the patience to do that.

After everyone is downstairs and sitting around the table with a big plate of eggs, toast and bacon, the moms decide that it is time for us each to explain in detail what our plans are for the day, even though we are almost adults Stef and Lena wouldn't be the parent's they are without knowing every detail of their children's lives. It's nice to have someone who actually cares about me for a change.

Unsurprisingly Marianna plans to spend the day at the mall with her friends and Jesus is going to the gym so he can start bulking up for wrestling since he wants to move up to the next weight class next year. After the moms confirm with Jude that he is going to Connor's for the day they ask me what my plans are.

"So Callie, what are your plans for today?" Stef asks, genuinely interested in what my plans are. I'm still getting used to someone be interested in what I want to do.

"Well, I actually have a date today." I tell her, and instantly all eyes are on me and a huge grin spreads across Brandon's face.

Stef also gets a huge grin on her face and is instantly ten times more interested in my day. "And what are you doing on this date of yours? I would ask who the lucky guy was but considering recent events and the grin on my son's face that seems unnecessary." She says with a huge grin on her face and a pointed look at Brandon and me.

"Well Stef, I would love to tell you what I am doing on this date but that son you mentioned refuses to tell me what we're doing." I say glaring at Brandon.

Before Stef has a chance to say anything Brandon interjects. "It's called a surprise Callie, a term I am quite fond of and one that you should get used to."

As we bicker back and forth about the pros and cons of surprises I notice that everyone else has gone back to their breakfast as if Brandon and I being together is something completely normal. When I look up for a second I notice the moms smile at one another and Lena whisper to Stef about how nice it is to see us both happy and together.

Later, once I finish taking a shower I head to my bedroom to get ready for my date. It would be a whole lot easier to get ready for the date if I knew what we were doing but since Brandon insists on keeping it a surprise I will just have to make do and hope my outfit is appropriate.

I decide on a simple pair of jean shorts, flip flops and a nice but not too fancy tank top. After I finish getting dressed and put on some simple makeup, I go downstairs and wait for Brandon.

When I get downstairs I see that Brandon is already sitting on the couch waiting for me. I see that my outfit is more than okay seeing as he is also wearing shorts and a t-shirt. When I walk into the room Brandon gets up, almost jumping off the couch.

"Wow Callie, you look amazing! How did I get so lucky to get you to agree to go out with me?" He asks.

"I don't know, I must be insane but you don't look too bad yourself." I answer him smiling at the end of my sentence.

"I guess we're both just lucky." He says and then continues, "Since we have agreed that we both look amazing, I think it is time for us to get out of here" He tells me as I grab his outstretched hand and we head to the car that Mike is letting him borrow.

After ten minutes of driving we end up at a small restaurant, it's nice but not ridiculously expensive. After waiting for a few minutes we are seated and have placed our orders. As we wait for our food to arrive we talk about how we have waited for so long to be able to actually have our first date and how we never thought we would get to this point.

A few moments later our food arrives and we start to eat. Brandon got a burger and fries and I got macaroni and cheese which is my favorite and also food of the gods. The moms don't make mac n' cheese a lot because Lena says it isn't very healthy and growing teenagers need healthy food.

When we finish our meals, Brandon pays the bill despite my protests of letting him pay for both of us. After that we get back in the car and go to the beach to take a walk and so we can watch the sunset together. After sitting in comfortable silence Brandon turns to talk to me.

"So I was thinking, since we live in the same house I can't drop you off and walk you to your door like I would on a normal date but I can take you home walk you to the front door and then I will use the backdoor." He tells me, and though at first I thought he was joking he looks completely sincere.

Not wanting to hurt his feelings and thinking that his idea really is very sweet I tell him that I think his idea is wonderful and I would love that. After another half hour of sitting on the beach and talking the sun is completely set and we decide that it is time to head home or the moms will begin to worry.

After parking in the driveway Brandon gets out and walks over to my door and opens it for me. We walk along the pathway holding hands and reach the front door a few minutes later.

"So I had fun tonight, and I personally think that we should do it again." He tells me, smiling down from his towering height.

"I agree we should do it again. It was an excellent date." I say, smiling back at him.

After another few moments of just standing there he leans down and kisses me. It is the first time that we have kissed since we got back together. While it wasn't the passion fueled make out sessions we had when we were together it was nice. It was a kiss perfect for a first date, simple and sweet.

When it's over I smile, thank him for the amazing evening and go in the front door as he heads around to the back door. I get up to my bedroom and close the door just as he is at the top of the stairs. Marianna is sitting on her bed waiting for me and for the first time I actually want to gush to her like a stereotypical girl. As happy as I am about getting the chance to know Sophia it is nice to have a sister that is close to my age that I can talk to. For the first time since my mom died I feel like I have a complete family who loves me as much as I love them.

* * *

**Thanks for continuing to read my story! As a Braillie fan the show is tearing my heart apart right now (Lou singing Outlaws was painful) so I plan on continuing this story for at least a little while. As usual reviews are always appreciated, and what people want written is greatly considered when I actually do the writing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter four! This one is a little long, but it is an important chapter.**

* * *

The days following our date were relatively calm considering the usual chaos that is our family. Everyone was slowly getting used to the idea of Brandon and I being together. The rules surrounding our relationship were the same as they would be for any of the other kids; we can hang out together at the house alone with permission, we can be in each other's bedroom with the door open and if anything else is going to happen it better not happen under the mom's roof.

It's during these summer days with the family that I have been the happiest in my life; I have an amazing boyfriend, my little brother, and a family who loves me unconditionally but I also have father and sister to throw into the mix. Even though Robert and Sophia seem happy to have me as a part time part of their family, Robert's wife Jill doesn't seem as happy as they are with the addition.

I can't blame Jill for not instantly wanting me as a part of her family. I have experienced the feeling of not being wanted many times but at least now I can go home to a place where I belong. Hopefully as I get to know the Quinn family and they get to know the Adams-Foster household things will get better. At any rate the "family dinners" that Stef suggested should be interesting. The first of these bi-weekly dinners is taking place tonight, and to add to the fun Stef invited Mike over as well.

Since the moms want to give a good impression they have insisted that we kids have to clean the entire house. Brandon and I get to clean the bathroom, finish the laundry, fold it and then distribute it. Marianna gets to clean our room and sweep all the floors upstairs. Jude and Jesus are cleaning their room, the dining room and the living room which is a disaster after movie night last night. We have all been ordered to stay out of the kitchen while the moms clean up and start cooking dinner and lately due to the pregnancy Lena's mom swings have been unpredictable at best and no one wants to get in her way.

After cleaning the bathroom Brandon and I go to the laundry closest off the mom's bedroom, I take a load of laundry of the dryer and then Brandon puts a new one in while I put the last load in the washer. After getting the washer and dryer set and turned them on we go into the bedroom to fold the clothes and sort them into piles. I'm glad to have a menial job like laundry to do to keep my mind off dinner tonight, though I can tell Brandon knows something is up and wants to say something.

"So dinner tonight should be interesting, shouldn't it?" He starts, trying to fill the awkward silence that is starting to fill the room.

"It should be something; I mean our normal family dinners are crazy. Now we're adding my biological father, his wife, my half-sister, and your dad, I don't know what the adults were thinking" I tell him.

"That is very true, hopefully Marianna and Jesus don't start fighting again tonight, he might get food in her hair again and that would be a disaster." He laughs, referencing the spaghetti dinner we had the other night where Marianna insulted Jesus and he threw a meatball and then chaos ensued.

"It better not, the moms told us that we had to be respectful and civilized children tonight, which is harder than they think." I say, truthfully I'm scared of what will happen if something goes wrong tonight. I know the moms would never kick me out but I want Robert to believe that this is a good place for me to be, and that the moms are great parents.

A little while later after the house is clean and the laundry handed out and put away, we all start getting ready for dinner. I decide on a simple dress that falls to my knees and has short sleeves, it was a recent purchase that I got on a surprisingly non-dreadful shopping trip I took with the moms and Marianna. As I finish getting ready the doorbell rings and we all rush down to wait for the moms to open the door, standing in the order the moms insisted on. Jude is in front of me on the floor, Marianna and I are on the bottom step, Brandon is right behind me, and his hand on my shoulder, keeping me calm, and Jesus is beside him. The moms are standing over by the door.

After we are all in our positions and the doorbell has rung again Stef opens the door to reveal Mike. When we see that it was just Mike we all sigh, we had worked so hard to get situated in the right spot with ridiculous smiles on or faces for a person who is here every other day. When Mike saw us standing like that he burst out in laughter, doubling over in his fit of hysteria.

"Oh my God! Do you see yourselves right now? Stef, Lena you need to get a picture of this." He spits out trying to recover from laughing so hard.

"Hey man, that is so not cool! The moms want us to look civilized for the Quinns so we don't scare them off, no making fun of us!" Jesus says getting defensive.

The doorbell rings for the third time in a matter of minutes just as Jesus is finishing his rant. After a pointed look from the moms we get back into our spots with our shining smiles and Mike moves over to the archway that leads to the living room. After we're all set Stef opens the door and welcomes the Quinns in to introduce them to the rest of the family.

"Hi, welcome to our home, we are so happy that you were able to make it, this is my wife, Lena." Stef smiles and puts her arm around Lena.

"We're happy for the invitation, and it's an honor to meet you Lena." Robert answers in a typical reply that company always gives.

"Let me introduce you the rest of our family; this is Jude, our youngest and Callie's half-brother, you of course know Callie and beside her is Marianna and behind her is her twin brother Jesus, behind Callie is Brandon, our oldest son and of course he is Callie's boyfriend." Lena says, pointing to each of us as she says our names, I see a slight look of disgust cross Jill's face when Lena mentions Brandon and I dating.

"And over here is Brandon's father Mike, though he is a father figure to all the kids." Stef says going over to stand by Mike.

"Well it is certainly a pleasure to meet you all, for those of you who I just met I'm Robert, Callie's biological father, this is my wife Jill and our daughter Sophia, Callie's half-sister." Robert tells everyone.

"Well now that all the introductions are out of the way, I say we go into the dining room as dinner is ready." Lena says, trying to diffuse the awkward silence that was starting to settle.

A few moments later we are all settled around the table and putting food on our plates. Since everyone is busy with making sure they have enough to eat no one is talking.

"So in our house going around the table letting each person tell the family what they did with their day is how we know what is going on with everyone, why don't we take that idea and go around the table and each say something about ourselves so we can get to know one another." Lena exclaims, trying to fill up a little bit of time while people are eating.

"I think that's a great idea love, B, do you want to start?" Stef says giving Brandon a look that is more demanding than it is suggestive.

"Sure Mom, so I'm Brandon, I'm about to start my senior year of high school and I play the piano." Brandon tells the table, looking to me so I can go next.

"I'm Callie, I'm also about to start my senior year of high school, I share a room with Mariana and I play the guitar." When I finish I turn towards Marianna so she can go.

"Well, I'm Marianna. I am going into eleventh grade and I am on the dance team at school." She says finishing quickly, she must be nervous because Marianna takes any chance she can to have all the attention.

Jude goes next, "I'm Jude and I am about to start my freshman year of high school. I really like to write." He finishes his turn quickly. I feel bad for Jude, it has to be weird meeting your sister's other family.

After Jude is Jesus, "I'm Jesus, I'm obviously also starting my junior year of high school and I'm on the wrestling team."

Once the Foster kids finish and Sophia has taken her turn, the parents each go talking about jobs, how long they have been married and other boring adult things. Not long after everyone has taken their turn dinner is finished and Lena ushers everyone into the living room as she serves cake for dessert with tea and coffee for the adults while the kids and Lena get cups of hot cocoa.

"Umm, I was wondering if I could use the restroom." Sophia says, unlike the last time we met this is one of the first things she has said all night.

"Of course, Jude do you want to show Sophia where the bathroom is please?" Stef answers, why she is trying to get Jude and Sophia alone but I'm worried so I decide to quickly slip up the stairs so I can hear what the talk about.

After walking up the stairs in silence, Jude points and tells her where the bathroom is.

"She is my sister to ya know." Sophia exclaims turning to Jude, before he has a chance to say anything Sophia continues; "just because you have had her for the last thirteen years doesn't mean you can keep her all to yourself, I deserve to know Callie as much as you do."

"I know, I have no problem with you getting to know Callie, she is an amazing big sister and if there is one thing I have learned while living here is that there is always enough love to spread around. I'm glad you're getting the chance to know Callie, so you can learn to spread love as well." With that, my amazing, normally quiet little brother turns around and goes down the stairs. After Sophia goes into the bathroom I sneak back down the stairs and join Brandon on the loveseat in the living room with everyone else.

A few hours later after everyone is finished their cake and Mike had left, Robert and his wife decide that is time that they are also getting home.

"Thank-you for the lovely evening, Lena you are a truly amazing cook. It was nice to meet you all." Robert says as they are all putting on their coats. After another round of thank-you and goodnight the Quinns leave and we all breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well kiddos, I think we can safely say that tonight was a success, thank you all for your cooperation with everything." Lena says starting to steer us all upstairs.

"Remember tomorrow we start getting ready for the Adams-Foster summer vacation, and trust us Mama and I have been planning this one for a while so you all better be at breakfast so you can find out what we're doing, now get to bed, all of you." Stef says and despite our curiosity we have no choice but to obey and head to bed, excited for what awaits us in the morning.

* * *

**The family vacation is going to cause all sorts of Adams-Foster drama. Thanks for all the continued support, your reviews inspire me to continue writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank-you to everyone who has read the story so far, I'm so glad that people are enjoying it. **

**Just so everyone knows the terrible awful thing (IF ANYONE CAN GUESS WHERE THIS SAYING IS FROM YOU WILL GET A SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER) that happened on the show the other night will not be happening in my story because I've already cried enough.**

* * *

"Up, up, uppity, up, up, up!" Stef yells as she goes around the top floor throwing open everyone's bedroom doors.

"Breakfast is in five minutes and if you want to know where we going for vacation you better be there." As Stef finishes everyone immediately jumps out of bed excited to find out where we are going.

A few minutes later everyone is downstairs sitting around the table waiting patiently, an odd sight in this house. Stef and Lena are also sitting at the table smiling, and torturing us by not saying anything.

"So as you all know this is the last real summer vacation we will have before Brandon and Callie graduate, and we have decided that means we are going to make it the most memorable family trip in Adams-Foster history." Stef begins trying to pump up the excitement.

Lena is the one who finally tells us what is going on. "This year we have decided that we are renting a RV and going to Boston to stay at a resort that is built for families and has special areas for teens and kids that don't allow adults and then drive back, what do you guys think?"

For a moment we all sit there shocked. Personally I'm excited, it is a real family trip, something I have never had before but this trip is going to be at least three weeks and holing six Adams-Fosters, including one who is a moody pregnant woman, and one Jacob up together for three weeks is asking for trouble.

After our initial shock everyone started talking at once and no one could actually hear what everyone was saying. Stef, who always had a little bit of cop in her took charge and told us that everyone would have their turn to say what they thought, but that it also didn't matter what we all thought because we were going anyway.

We decide to go from oldest to youngest to share our thoughts on the trip so Brandon is the first one to go.

"I think it could be a lot of fun, we hardly ever have time all together and though it will be cramped I'm cool with it." Brandon's opinion isn't really shocking, he has always been the laid back one and usually went with whatever the moms said.

"I'm cool with it, Brandon's right an RV might be cramped but whatever. I've never had a family vacation before; I want to see what people get so excited about." I tell them, opening up to the family a little, which is still difficult for me to do sometimes.

"Well I think it will be great! The road trip might be a little sucky but resorts have spas and you can relax and be treated like a princess." Marianna starts to gush about massages and facials and hot guys.

Jesus cuts off Marianna's gushing and tells everyone what he thinks; "A road trip means road trip food and I like road trip food and a vacation that actually gives us a small amount of privacy for a time seems like a great idea."

"Well now that we all know how the teenagers feel, what do you think Jude?" Lena asks, Jude still has trouble speaking up, a habit formed from many years of living in places that told us 'children are to be seen and not heard'

"I want to go, like Callie said we've never had a family vacation before. It's pretty exciting that we're getting the chance to go now, with a family that loves us rather than a family that just tolerates us."

"Good, I'm glad we're all on the same page, now we're going to finish breakfast and then get the luggage down. We bring the RV home tomorrow, pack it up and leave in two days' time.

A few hours later Stef and Lena call all of us into the living room. It takes a few minutes to file in and sit down. In the middle of the living room sits five large sets of luggage and two wrapped presents that are the same size as the luggage, one present has 'Callie' wrote on it and 'Jude' is on the other.

"Since you two have never been on a family vacation before and the luggage you brought with you has a lot of bad memories we decided that you each deserved a new set of luggage of your very own. Lena says speaking directly to Jude and I who are sitting on the couch.

I begin to protest, I want to tell them that this is too much but Stef stops me; "No, don't say it's too much or that it is unnecessary. You guys needed luggage for the trip and besides Brandon and the twins all got new luggage for Christmas a couple of years ago so it's only fair.

Jude and I each thank them over and over again and then open our gifts. We each got a three piece luggage set that is the same style everyone else has. The designs on each set is different so we know which ones belong to different people; the moms both have grey ones, Brandon has a dark blue one, Jesus's is also dark blue but his has a few different shades of blue and is checkered, Marianna and I both have ones that are the same as Jesus's but hers is dark pink and mine is dark purple. Jude got one that is solid like Brandon's but dark green.

After we are all in possession of our luggage we go upstairs to make sure everything we want to take for clothes are clean as well as decide on what books, games, and movies we want to take on the road with us. When we are all done we go downstairs and have dinner as a family and despite our begging for Kraft mac n' cheese we have chicken burgers and a salad. After our meal we all sit down to watch a movie.

A few hours later, the credits of the movie are rolling across the TV screen and a very tired; pregnant Lena is lying across the couch her feet in Stef's lap sleeping peacefully. All of us kids quietly head upstairs to go to bed so we don't disturb Lena while Stef is cleaning up.

As we are climbing into our beds Marianna begins talking; "So the RV is going to be cramped and Mama is going to be cranky which is all go to suck but at least this resort sounds cool." She goes on and I lay there occasionally nodding my head or mumbling an agreement before drifting off into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for continuing to read! Please continue reviewing, it encourages me to write more and it lets me know what people want to happen.**

**Just to warn people I'm Canadian so words like grey or colour will be spelled the Canadian way, and some weird Canadian words may turn up because I tend to forget other people don't use them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6!**

* * *

The next morning we all get up a little later than normal, Lena had made breakfast and left it in the oven to keep warm so we could eat whenever we felt like. When I woke up I saw that Marianna was still in bed so I got up and went downstairs to grab some food hoping I got there before Jesus had the chance to eat it all. As I walked into the kitchen I saw that I wasn't alone, Brandon was standing at the counter pouring a glass of orange juice when he saw me walk in he poured another glass of juice while I grabbed some plates and a couple sets of cutlery.

It's nice to be able to share such a close bond with someone, that you can communicate in complete silence but Brandon's voice being the first thing I hear in the morning is also pretty awesome.

"Morning gorgeous, how did you sleep?" he asks while putting some toast on both plates while I grab the pans filled with bacon and eggs.

"I slept pretty great, this trip is going to be pretty fun but an RV doesn't seem like the best place to get some peaceful sleep." I tell him.

He nods his head in agreement; "that's probably true, especially with all of us kids sleeping in one area."

I laugh agreeing with what he said and we continue to eat in silence. After a while the twins and Jude make their way downstairs and join us for breakfast.

We notice a note on the table a couple of hours after finishing breakfast; we all crowd around it knowing it must be from the moms. We all just stand there, terrified of the consequences that come with noticing the note hours late. Taking a deep breath I grab the note and read:

_Hello my babies,_

_Mama and I had some last minute trip prep to do (like getting groceries for the RV, you don't want to starve do you?) We also have to go and sign some papers so we can bring the RV home. We should be home around 3 O'clock, while we are gone we would love it if you could all clean up around the house, and Jesus that means go mow the lawn. Have fun my babies! _

_Love, Mom_

"Crap" I whisper, finished reading the note Stef left us.

"Alright, here is what we are going to do; Jesus you go mow the lawn, Marianna and Jude you two clean upstairs and do the laundry, Callie and I will clean up down here." Brandon tells us taking on the leader role since he is the oldest.

A few hours later, thanks to a few miracles and lots of teamwork the house is clean just in time for Stef and Lena to pull into the driveway. Lena is driving the van while Stef is driving a huge RV. Us kids go outside and stand on the porch while Stef and Lena park the vehicles and get out.

"So what do you think?" Stef calls to us, pointing behind her to our new temporary home.

Stef motions us over and we all go to check out the RV and as nervous as we may have been it actually seems pretty cool. Up front there is the driver's cab and then there is a living room, kitchen, dining room area which is actually quite big. Towards the back there are three doors, pretty close together. The door in the middle is the bathroom, the one on the left is the moms' bedroom and the other one is the bedroom the kids have to share.

The bedrooms look really tiny right now but they slide out to make more room; on either side of the room there are bunk beds and then there is a small couch in between them that fold out into a bed.

"Okay, so to reduce fighting Mama and I have chosen who gets what bed and our decision is final, you hear me?" She tells us sending Marianna a special look. We all nod our heads in agreement.

"So sleeping in the bunks to the left we have Jesus on top and Jude on the bottom, on the other bunks we have Marianna on top and Callie on the bottom and Brandon you get the couch in the middle, happy? Good!" She finishes walking away.

"Oh and you all better be packed we are leaving in two hours so get moving." She calls behind her and we all spring into action.

The next two hours are chaotic to say the least; people are running all over the house to find that last sock or a video game that they just have to have on the road with them. Finally, after minimal fighting and stress everyone and everything is loaded onto the RV.

After getting buckled Stef and Lena turn around to face all of us kids sitting in the living room area. "Are we all ready Adams-Fosters and Jacobs?" Lena asks us with a smile.

We all nod our heads and cheer. "Okay then let's head out!" Stef yells and we pull out of the driveway headed on an adventure we will never forget.

* * *

**Thanks for continuing to read my story I really appreciate it! I love all the reviews you guys leave it really inspires me to write more and to get chapters done sooner! **


End file.
